Love at First Sight
by UnknownNinjaGirl
Summary: Scarlette has been on the run ever since she became an experiment and used by the Shredder, now that she has escaped as a wolf girl hybrid. She finds herself in New York City Sewer System and finds that she not the only mutant in the city. What happens when she meets four green turtles and their mutant rat father? What happens when she falls in love with one them?
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is my first fanfiction on here, be warned i am an obsessed TMNT fan, and my friends pressured me into uploading since I get worried that people will hate my stories

I do not own any characters except Scarlette-Rose who is my OC, all the rights for TMNT and surrounding characters both evil and good goes towards Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird who created these wonderful characters.

Please comment, and give me your opinion, this also an old story so yeah any comments will be helpful

Cheers

UnknownNinjaGirl

**Chapter 1: The Monster I Am Inside**

I ran. I ran through the streets of New York, the town's people running after me with torches shouting "Monster!" My name is Scarlette-Rose and I am a monster.

As a young girl I was told that I was gifted, that I was able to defy humanity by changing into a wolf from certain times in the night. That was a lie, the memories have started flooding back to me and I now know that I was an experiment gone wrong. I was created, used by a man named Stockman, Baxter Stockman with only one intention. I was told to kill innocent people for Stockmans master, The Shredder.

A shout from the crowd breaks my concentration and I hear the chime of a nearby church quarter-to-seven. I must find a safer place before my transformation. An ally-way comes up and I dart behind a dumpster as the crowd hurtle passed. I have to think fast before they realise that I am gone. I pull out a manhole, climb down and pull it back in place behind me. I land in a pool of dirty water, but find a dry pipe for my transformation into my other form is complete. Once changed, I decide to look for something to eat. There isn't much to eat, I found a few pizza crusts and a fresh apple core, gross I know, but I have to eat. I hear something and so I dash back to my pipe and hide there for an hour or so before I am forced to get more food. I leave the safety of my pipe, leaving several scratches to get back and search on my quest for food.

I have been walking for ages when I see a light, how odd,

_'What's a light doing down here?'_ I thought to myself. I hear voices and I scamper into the darkness so that I'm not spotted. There are three voices to be exact;

"Donnie can't we go back yet, I'm starving?-OW!"

"No not yet."

"Raph that slap killed."

"If it killed, then why ain't ya dead?"

"HA-HA real funny."

"Where's Leo by the way?"

Silence

Four boys, well three round the corner, I thought to myself.

"Shhhh, someone's here," I tense thinking it was me.

Silence

"BOO!"

"ARGH"

"Leo!"

"Mikey you scream like a girl."

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

I am contemplating of climbing out and meeting them, but what if they try and kill me because of who I am; yep I even have a name. I am Shadow Wolf of New York City.

Then there is the unmistakeable smell of salami pizza and my mouth begins to water. I leap out of my spot and slowly peep around the corner. I feel my eyes widen and the hair on the back of my neck bristle. The four figures are Mutated Turtles!

They have their own bandanna covering there eyes and each have their own choice of weapon or weapons, by the looks of it. An excruciating pain shoots up from my ankle and remembering that I trapped it in a fence the previous night I raise my injured paw from the ground and look once more into the light.

They are all staring at me. I back into a wall, frightened, well anything could happen, talk about awkward. I am backed into a corner with an injured ankle with four mutant turtles, with ninja weapons, in the sewers of New York City at around eight in the evening.

"It's her, Shadow Wolf. I saw a few nights ago while we were out, I told you I saw her," the turtle in orange looks at me. Oh so they know of me, brilliant, not.

The one in blue bends down to my level and holds out his hands. I notice two katanna-type swords sheathed into the back of his shell and I stay put, no way am I going over there; he could kill me in seconds. He too realises this and takes them out and gives them to the purple one. I then slowly limp into the light, my black fur shimmering, as if I was covered in glitter. I am of course very edgy because of what they could do to me, but I am also very curious. How did they survive down here and moreover for how long had they been down here?

"Wow," the purple turtle says as I come closer, I sit in front of them and the rest, apart from the red; also sit down. The orange one puts his hand in the pizza box and takes out a slice and places it on the floor in front of him. I look towards him curiously, but I also fidget as I edge towards him. But I relax and then lie on the floor and eat.

The blue looks at me as I him as I strain to my feet, not a great time to have a bad ankle, and they all turn to me. I slowly edge towards him and then circle him, sniffing, only making sure that they are safe to be around. The others move slightly and I growl sharply and crouch slightly, with my ears back when I see this on-coming threat. The blue holds up his three-fingered hand and the others stop their advance. My cold nose touches the back of his neck softly, but he doesn't flinch back, and I slowly raise my tail wag it slowly in order of calling them friends.

However, I don't go near the red one and even when I edged forward, he growled at me. I did bare my teeth at him in response and growl a little bit and get into a crouch. This small stand-off lasts for around a couple minutes and then I slowly back off, keeping my eyes on him, just in case he tried something.

The brothers talk about me and I smile as I eat.

"I think she's cute," the orange said.

"You would Mikey, anything soft and fluffy and you're just there," the red replied. So it was their voices I heard earlier.

"But look at her Raph," I feel eyes on me but I ignore them and carry on listening.

"Don, tell him why he would think such things," Raph turns to the purple one.

So the blue one must be Leo then, I thought to myself.

I suddenly had an idea, I get up and trot over to a pipe and start scratching into it, and I feel eyes on me and then Mikey's voice behind me. I flinched and growled slightly.

"Guys, you might wanna see this."

The others get up and wander over, neatly scratched into the pipe was,

"My name is Scarlette-Rose and I am 16 years old."

I leapt upon the pipe while they read it.

"Okay, that was not what I was expecting," Don said as he peered up at me.

I jump off and carry on with the rest of my story.

"Okay, so let's get this straight," Mikey tries to sum everything up, "You was turned into the wolf by Stockman, forced to kill people, got revealed to the world and now you're stuck down here with us and you are a wolf from seven in the evening till seven in the morning."

I nodded.

"I'm confused, my brain is hurting," Mikey scratched his head.

"It makes perfect sense to me," Don replied and I smile.

"So can she stay with us, right," Mikey begged.

"Hell no Mikey," Raph replied, "Think of the trouble we will get in, well you don't think, that's the problem."

"Sure Mikey," Leo said.

"WHAT!" Raph nearly shouted and I hid behind Leo in fright.

Before I knew what was happening I blacked out.

Hope you like it, I'll upload soon


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Strange, but Amazing Brothers  
**

Silence and darkness surrounded me for quite a long time.

A short time later, I finally fluttered my eyes open and saw light.

"Urgh," I groaned and I realised that I was human, "Where am I?" I tensed, nothing but medical stuff on the table and something beeping. I can't be in a hospital, they'll find out I'm not human, my heart rate accelerated as did my breathing. This of course came up aloud on the pulse machine and so was rather embarrassing.

"It's okay, Scarlette, you're home…with us," a turtle with a purple bandanna, Donatello, I think, checked my heart rate and the rest of my vitals.

"What happened?" I asked as I looked around the room.

"Well basically you blacked out from the pain in your ankle and then once we got you home after a few hours you transformed back into your human form. Luckily for me, because I am much better treating people rather than…dog… wolves," he stopped himself, as I glared at him.

"Am I allowed to get up, _doctor_?" I lightened up a bit.

"Sure, but you might wanna lean on me as that ankle may be still a bit painful," he smiled at my comment.

Once he had taken bits and bobs off my arms, I managed to stand up without help. Only then to fall over as I took my first step, however Don_nie_ caught me before I hit the floor.

I groaned and a smile tugged at Don's lips.

With some effort, Don managed to lead me into the main part of the 'lair'.

"This place is amazing," I gaze around in wonder. Each brother had their own space to do their own thing.

'Mikey' was playing the Zombie Apocalypse on the large TV, the 'hot head' was weight lifting in the corner and 'Leo' came up to me with a rat dressed in a robe and a had a walking stick. I suppose being afraid of rats didn't help at this moment as I take an automatic limp back.

He bows his head before speaking, "Miss Scarlette, welcome to our home."

"Th-thank y-you," I stuttered, I can't believe I'm actually talking to a rat, actually I can, hell I'm a wolf and I met four mutated ninja turtles in the sewers of New York City.

"Don't ya worry yourself, Master Splinter doesn't bite," Mikey said as he hopped onto the couch, earning a slap from Raph.

"It's not that, I have a fear of rats," I smile sheepishly, great a wolf afraid of rats, perfect.

"My apologies," Master Splinter smiles, "It must be difficult for you."

_'Yes you have no idea,'_ I thought to myself, not actually saying it out-loud for the moment.

Don helped me sit on the couch as I watched Mikey try and kill the zombies, however, he failed, miserably.

"Pass it 'ere, you're doing it all wrong," I sigh and Mikey gives the controller to me.

The character jumps on a dumpster climbs up a drain pipe towards the roof and then runs and grabs the katannas from the roof and then jumps down and slices a zombies head clean off and then I pause the game and hand Mikey the controller back.

"Whoa, how do you know that?" Mikey asked, amazed.

"Simple, I have played the game at least three times before," I reply and smile.

"Great another gamer," Raph grumbles

"Hothead," I muttered under my breath.

"What did you say?" his head snaps towards me.

"Defoe," I mumbled even quieter, "H-O-T-H-E-A-D," I pronounce every letter slowly and everyone backs off as I stand up and face Raph. My ankle makes a loud crack and I smirk at him, "Bring-it-on, turtle, show me what you got."

Raph rushes towards me and I flip onto his shell and push off, he slams to the floor whilst I cling to a pillar. He picks himself up and I push of the pillar and glide through the air, sheath Leo's katannas out of their holster, "Mind if I borrow these? Kind sir," I land in front of Raph, the swords glinting in the light, I stay posed as I work out his weak spot, weaving my head from side to side, a bit like a snake.

The fight ends as quickly as it began with Raph on his shell and a blade to his neck, his Sais on the floor and he glares up and me.

"I win," I clean the katannas and I kneel in front of Leo, "Your Katannas, Leonardo," this shocks him, before he blinks and takes them from my hands and I stand up.

"That was-," Don was lost for words.

"I would say, shocking by the look of your face," I smile at him.

Master Splinter was thoughtful, "Miss Scarlette, If you wish, I am willing to allow you stay here with us and be part of our unique family." I saw in his eyes that he knew, even without saying anything out-loud, he knew of my past.

"Thank you," I smile.

I look towards a clock, it was nearly seven. The brothers turn in the same direction.

"One form over," and my body explodes revealing a blur of black fur and my inner wolf appears.

I stand in front of them and Master Splinter bows before leaving us. We move to the couch, well I sit on the floor. A news flash appears and I see Stockman in the top left corner and I growl. It gets more ferocious each step I take, and then the TV is switched off, the others look down at me as I up at them.

"Looks like Stockman's out doing what he loves best," Raph starts, "Lets clobber 'im."

"I agree," Leo looks at his brother then at me, "stay here." Then he and his brothers are gone.

It's been over half an hour and I can't wait any longer. I have been pacing, so I too, exit the lair and then vanish into the night. I clamber onto a roof and peer around, lying on the roof tops, there are many foot ninja's lying unconscious and then I see Stockman. I climb up to the top of the water tower and see Stockman grab an unconscious Raph by the shell, preparing to rip him from it. I push off the roof and glide towards Stockman's robotic arm and rip it from his body. I land on the ground and skid and face Stockman and hear Leo shout, "Scarlette I told you to stay put!" but I ignore him. I stand in front of the turtles, posed and ready for anything. I am then smashed out of the way by Stockman; I hurtle through a wall and almost fall of the roof. I cling on by my claws on the concrete and I see Stockman coming towards me. He lifts his hand, preparing to push me off. I growl at him and his hand comes to the ground, however the turtles push him off before it comes into contact with the roof. He falls into a dumpster which then closes and locks.

I leap on to the roof and see Raph sat up, "Ow! Where's Stockman?" he asks.

"Well, Scarlette saved your shell and then Stockman fell in a dumpster," Mikey laughed and he stroked my ears.

We were nearly home when my acute hearing picked up voices and I ran ahead only to see humans, two a man and a woman.

"When are the guys coming home?" the man whines.

"Once they have finished," the woman answers slapping him across the head. I growled loudly and shot through the door and took stance between Master Splinter and the humans. The woman looked frightened; "Who is the new member?" she asked as I bared my teeth and got into a crouch.

"Scarlette, it's okay," Leo comes in and strokes my head; I look up at him "they are friends."

I slowly lower my stance and regain control.

"Let me introduce you guys, April, Casey this is Scarlette. Scarlette, that is April O' Neil and this is Casey Jones," Leo points to both the woman and the man.

I move to the side as Raph and Mikey tackle Casey to the ground and me and April both roll our eyes.

"I know, let's play hide-n-seek," Mikey shouts, "Leo's it." He scampered off into the darkness.

Leo sighs and then counts to thirty.

**Hope you enjoy**

**i didn't realise how quick stories actually got read on here, so i will try and upload a chapter every two or three days, depending on the amount of hwk i receive since i have started my AS levels. Please bare with me.**

**Review/Comment thank you**

**UnknownNinjaGirl**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this chapter is short but i will be uploading another probably tomorrow so this should keep you happy until tomorrow when i post a longer chapter :)**

**please comment**

**UnknownNinjaGirl**

Chapter 3: Hide and Seek

I slowly, without making any noise, lower myself into the water and paddled under the bridge.

"30! Here I come," Leo called out.

I heard a creak on the bridge above me and I took a deep breath and ducked beneath the surface so that I wouldn't be seen. I saw him leap off the bridge and disappear into the darkness; slowly I poke my nose out of the water so that I could breath.

Within five or six minutes, Leo has found almost everyone apart from April and Master Splinter, who weren't actually playing, and of course me. Leo had been everywhere else and the others were starting to become a tad bit worried. I slipped under the water as I heard Leo cry out "Okay, I give up."

I torpedoed myself out of the water and landed on Leos shell, causing him to fall on his stomach, "Woof," I barked at him and everyone else laughed. I shook myself to try and dry my fur and everyone turns away and ends up soaked as well.

"Nice hiding place," Don complimented as he grabbed a towel and wiped himself down before he gave it to Leo who was now stood up. I grinned and shrugged my shoulders.

"Let's play again, only this time Scarlette has to count," Mikey said and I nodded in agreement, "okay bark when you have counted to 30."

I closed my eyes and started to count in my head. With my highly tuned hearing I heard everything, I grinned, Mikey was trying to slip into the water like I had done, Raph jumped into a box and Casey panicked before hiding behind the large TV. Don and Leo had also slipped away. I reached thirty and barked.

I found Mikey first, and help him out of the water, then Casey, he was the easiest since I just had to follow the scent of root beer and sweat, and finally Raph. I saw Master Splinter watching one of his soaps. So I slipped into the dojo and headed straight for the cupboard and found Don. Just Leo to find, I closed my eyes and listened, I felt his eyes on me and I knew he was in the room. I opened them and looked up to see Leo balanced on a wooden beam; he leapt out and rubbed my ears.

Then a waft of Chinese food entered the lair and my nostrils, I trotted out of the dojo and into the kitchen. I sat patiently as I waited for April to hand out the dishes. She placed a chicken dish on a plate and put it on the floor. I sat as I waited for the rest to get theirs and then I ate. I am used to eating rather quickly and so it quite hard to eat slowly, especially when I was starving. Even eating slowly I still finished first and sat there cleaning myself as I waited for the rest to finish.

"Whoa, the dog is even faster than Mikey," Raph said, he never used my name but I accepted it, because he still believed I was dangerous and true, who would allow some random mutated stranger into their home, even though they are mutated turtles. I stood up and wandered over to where Master Splinter was still watching one of his soaps and lie in front of the TV and fall asleep.

I woke up the next morning, in a bed; someone must have put me there. Anyway, I got up and slipped a baby blue silk dressing gown over me that had been draped over the bedposts, and then wandered into the kitchen. I curled up on the couch watching the news on the large TV and sipped the tea in a mug. Leo came in just as I finished and looked at me,

"Oh I didn't realise you were up," he smiled.

"A force of habit," I reply, "Always the early bird."

"Same with me in this family, Raph is always a late in sleeper, however he does god knows what at night and so it's usually, afternoon he wakes up," Leo laughs.

I like his laugh; it's so full of mystery, just like him. Wait why I am I talking about him, although he is fit, wait Scarlette stop and don't think about him.

He waves his hand in front of me which causes me to blink, "Sorry I spaced out for a minute," I smile sheepishly.

His stomach rumbles and he blushes.

"Hey did you want me to make you something. I may not look it but I'm darn good in the kitchen," I smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Pancakes, a Story and an Interruption

"Do you want savoury or sweet?" I asked him, as I pour the mixture into the pan.

"Either," Leo answers and I sprinkle the grated cheese and ham into the pancake mix.

"So, how did your life begin?" Leo asks, as I answer I keep my eyes on the pancake mixture.

"I was the last of the children born into my big family. I had four older brothers, Max the eldest followed by Jack, James and Harry. That's how I get on so well with you guys because I grew up with a hothead, a brainy and two insane brothers. I myself have a very short temper and when people really annoy me, it's very fiery. My mother worked for a government agency and my father was a professional surgeon. I have lived in New York my entire life, although my mom worked in Washington DC, but I was happy and I never wanted it to change."

We were sat down at the kitchen table before I continued, "I was coming home from a party one night when I was met by the police and ambulances, a gang had broken into the house and shot my family dead. After the investigation, I ran away. Stockman found me and said he could change my life for the better and I believed him. Stupid, stupid, stupid idiot, what a mistake to make, he made me into this monster and told me to kill people for his boss, the Shredder. But I didn't, so he starved me until I did cooperate, and then one night I was so angry that I killed an innocent girl and revealed myself to the world. After that accident by bond of trust was broken by Stockman. I have never, ever trusted anyone until now, with you. I have trusted you because I have managed to tell you my story."

The plate was in the centre of the table and Leo had me in a hug, as I faced him he wiped a few stray tears from my face with his thumb. We both leaned in for our lips to connect, but doors opened and we quickly pulled apart.

"Whoa, something smells gooood," Mikey exaggerated the 'good'.

"Morning you guys," Don stifled a yawn.

Leo and I exchanged a smile before he sat down and I poured more coffee into his cup.

"What would you guys like?" I asked.

"It smells like-PANCAKES!" Mikey nearly shouts.

"Shhhh, you idiot you will wake-" I started.

CRASH

Raph jumped from the upper level to the floor, his Sais posed.

"-Raph," I finished slowly.

"What happened?" Raph asked concerned.

"Nothing, Mikey got over excited," Donnie explained.

"Urgh, I will never sleep if you guys make so much noise," he starts crabbily.

"Sit down Raph," I said calmly as I mix eggs into the mixture.

"Are you telling me what to do?!" he explodes but I still stay calm.

"Raphael, sit down," I said once more and he glares at me.

I slam the spoon on the counter and stride over to him, still in my dressing gown, and prize his Sais off him and throw them; they land on two target boards right in the bull-zeye.

I place my thumbs and forefingers in his shoulders on both sides of his neck, and slam him into a chair, before I massage his muscles, "God you are tense," I said calmly.

The others stare at me and then at Raph, who was snoring with his head on his arms which were on the table. I nod at Leo, whom picks up Raph and places him in my bed, we turn back and close the door, high five, well high three each other and then see Master Splinter who silently applauds me.

"Whoa girl that was awesome," Mikey said astonished.

"What can I say; I have the magical touch," I smile, "Now savoury or sweet?"

"You guys have to try out her savoury, it's just awesome," Leo smiles at me and I blush.

"Savoury it is then," Donnie said.

Raph woke up around one in the afternoon. I had got changed and had just finished washing the dishes when he came out of my room. The others were training with Master Splinter.

"Hey, you okay?" I ask him as he wanders over.

"Man, I had a great night sleep after you relaxed me," he answers, his voice is still thick from sleep.

"You're welcome, Master Splinter said you could have today off," I say, "But could you do two small favours for me."

He narrows his eyes slightly, "Like what?"

"One; move the coffee table to over there," he moves it, "Two; help me build my upper body muscles so I can practice my gymnastics."

"Sure," he smirks at me and leads the way. In the time it had taken for me to meet him, this must have been the first time I had seen him smile at me, well a smirk. Maybe he had finally accepted me or maybe I had proved myself to be worthy and accepted within the family, or perhaps it was the fact that I wanted to do something about my muscles.

Once the others have finished they came out and saw me and Raph training in our own style, me on the floor doing push ups and Raph weight lifting.

"100, you can stop now," he smiles as I push myself into a handstand and then roll over and get up and then bow.

We walk up together and then I do a couple of back flips before meeting up with the others. The others clap and I blush.

"I could really use a shower to be honest," I say as I pull my hair out of the ponytail.

"Ladies first," Leo smiles and I laugh.

After an hour or so, we are all drinking hot cocoa and talking. My hair is still wet and looks bedraggled.

"Urgh Why does my hair take so long to dry and yet my fur does not?" I grumble as a rub the towel through it, Don's mouth twitches, "Don't answer that, it was a rhetorical question."

I get up to move the towel and the clock chimes and before I can pick the towel, I transform.

I growl in frustration and shake myself to dry my wet fur. My nose twitches and I roll on the ground to sneeze.

"Oh my God, she's having a spasm!" Mikey cries out and Raph slaps his head.

"Idiot, she is probably about to sneeze," Leo says.

To prove his point, I sneezed. I look up and notice that Mikey's hands were behind his back. I walk around him and he moves and then I try the other way and he copies me.

Then an unmistakable scent fills my nose. Home, something from my old house is here, I paced as I thought. I look up and then realise, teddy.

I race to my room and there upon my pillow is the tatty bear. I jump onto my bed and lift the teddy by its neck and wonder out of my room and see Leo walking towards the dojo. I follow him in and sit opposite him. He reaches out for it and I let him as I trust he isn't going to take it from me. He smiles and gives it back to me and I set it back down. He is about to meditate when Mikey pokes his head around the door and my head goes for teddy, this causes Leo to smile, "Hey Leo have you seen-" he sees me, "oh there you are Scarlette," he walks over and I put teddy in my mouth before he tries to take it off me but he strokes my ears instead. "Did you two wanna come for a night run?" he asks. I get up and trot out of the dojo and place teddy on my bed before trotting out again.

Once out, I see the guys gearing up and I suddenly feel a pair of eyes on me, it doesn't smell right. Instead of growling at the door, I start growling at the water, the guys look at me confused, as I dive and under.

But there is nothing down there, until a large shadow looms over me and I turn to see a huge crocodile with its claws ready to rip me to shreds. However, I duck out of the way and push of its back and race to the surface. I poke my head to the top and the guys look over towards me, I try and get out but I'm pulled from underneath and I disappear under the surface, bubbles of air rise to the surface as I am pulled deeper.

I try again and this time reach towards Leo's arms and then the crocodile quickly swipes me away and pins me to the wall with a huge garden-fork-thing to stop me from getting any air so I end up drowning. I see Leo and his brothers' dive after me and the croc turns to them before it is gone in seconds leaving me pinned to the wall unable to breath. The brothers try and get me free and I start turning light-headed from the lack of oxygen, so Don goes up to the surface and comes back with an oxygen tank and places the mask over me so I could breath. I nod and he takes off so his brothers could breath and then finally I was free, Leo and his brothers helped me get to the surface. We shot to the surface just as April, Casey and Master Splinter entered the room. I climb out and quickly collapse to the floor, my head spinning and my vision turns blurry.

"Guys what happened?" April cries out as she ran over to me, but the rest is nothing as I black out and darkness curled itself around me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry if i haven't uploaded, i have been so busy, please forgive me *puppy eyes* **

**please comment**

**Thank you so much**

I hear nothing but quiet breathing. I feel light pressured hands on mine. I slowly open my eyes and look into the light. I blink several times to get my eyesight clear again. I turn as I feel pressure on my hand. Leo is asleep in the chair next to me and there is silence within the lair. Slowly I place my hand on top of Leo's. I see a shadow looming over us and then it then that I realise that Leo is dead. The croc comes closer and pulls back his arm to rip me to shreds. I let out an ear-splitting scream at the top of my lungs enough to burst someone's eardrums if they were standing a metre or two away.

There are sudden flashes of light and I see the real Leo staring at me, his hazel eyes full of concern. I pretty-much fall into his open arms as I fail to stand up. I break down into a sob. I feel a second pair of hands on me. My entire frame is shaking in Leo's arms.

"Shhhh, it's okay," Leo soothes me and rubs circles on my back. He rocks me back and forth, like a mother and a young child.

After my sobbing turns into small hiccups, he helps me to stand, but my legs give way and I'm falling only to be caught before I hit the ground. I look up and see Raph, he smiles a bit and he puts my arm around his shoulder and Leo puts my other one around his shoulder and they support my back. They sit me down on the couch, Mikey on one side and Leo on the other. My frame is still shaking and Mikey holds onto me as Leo gets up and Don passed him a mug of my favourite tea. Leo holds the cup as I try, and epically fail, to drink from it. Some ends upon my nose and a bit dribbles down my chin, causing me to sneeze.

Mikey laughs and the others smile a bit. I try and wipe the drops away, but my hands are still shaking, so Mikey grabs a tissue and does it himself while I smile sheepishly. I feel shattered and rest my head on Leo's shoulder and I begin to doze off again.

I wake up to realise my head in Leo's lap and his arm around my body, he rubs my back in circles, first in one direction and then in the other. I hear nothing but his quiet breathing and quiet voices. I open my eyes and see the TV on. I turn and face him and he looks down at me and smiles, and I blush a crimson colour and look away. I sit up and then his lips connect with mine and a firework display erupts from within my heart. He wrapped his arms around the back of my head and neck and pulls me closer as I with him; this kiss is full of passion. I couldn't believe it; I'm kissing a teenage mutant ninja turtle. After a few seconds we pull apart and I blush, he smiles and we both get up and he hugs me.

"I love you," he says close to my ear before we pull back and my stomach growls. We laugh and he leads me to the kitchen, I am eating just as my brothers' return.

Mikey pulls out several spoons and sticks them to his face causing me to giggle like some young child, both Leo and Don glance at me and also smile. Raph slaps him and the spoons fall on the floor and one landed on Mikey's foot, causing him to yelp in pain and me to laugh so hard that I fall right off the chair and onto the floor, the guys stop and then hurry to see if I was okay, me well I was laughing so hard that tears flowed from my eyes and Mikey broke into roar of laughter.

"No don't I'm in pain from all the laughter," I tried to say in between fits of giggles and the others smile.

"Awww but your laugh is so cute," Mikey chortles as I wipe the tears from my face with my sleeve.

"Yes but I end up not being able to stand up probably," as I tried to grasp the table. Leo comes around to help me as Mikey dashed into another room and came out with a balloon and I expected the worse.

"Please tell me that balloon doesn't contain helium?" I asked him as he wandered back; he put the hole to his lips and breathes in the gas.

We look at him and he turns his back and then switches on the stereo,

"HIT ME BABY ONE MORE TIME!" he squeals and I put my hand over my mouth to try to calm myself.

Raph, Don and Leo all looked at him and shook their heads

"What happened to him? Where did it all go wrong?" they ask each other. I stood up and Leo almost let go but then Mikey shoved the balloon into Raph and forced him to breathe the gas in.

"HEY WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA?!" he squeaks and that pushed me over the edge and I laughed and I became limp and I collapsed on top of Leo onto the floor.

"Thanks Mikey," Leo from underneath me, whilst I was having a massive laughing fit. Don backs away from Mikey towards Leo, he tries to pick me off the floor and Leo picks himself up. I'm still laughing, tears pouring from my eyes down my face. Donnie with the help of Leo sits me on the table and wipes the tears away with a tissue. After a minute or two I finally begin to settle down.

"Ow my ribs hurt," I moan and Don shakes his head.

"Breathe in slower for a minute, Raph don't speak and Mikey, you idiot," he smacks his younger brother on the back of the head.

It's been several days since the accident and I haven't been sleeping at all. As soon as I shut my eyes I see blood and the crocodile and I often flinch in sleep so there has to be at least one of my brothers with me, this of cause doesn't do them much good.

It is about eight in the evening and I am sat with Don in his lab. Me, I'm just giving him company and he, well I have absolutely no idea what he is doing. He gets up and I follow him and sit down and then he moves back and I copy him. Mikey comes in and looks at Don and then at me and back at Don again, before he indicates, with his finger, for me to go with him, with a huff I gave in and followed him out of the lab. I then see Raph weight lifting and sit and watch him for a few minutes, but then I feel a pair of eyes on me and when I look around, I see no one out of the ordinary.

I dart into Leo's room, almost ploughing him down and hide in his bed. He sighs sadly and strokes me in my favourite spot, behind my right ear, to calm me down. I look up at him and nestle closer to his body for both comfort and protection. Donnie enters and looks at Leo and then me and back at Leo. Leo nodded, kissed the top of my head and followed his brother to the lab. Out of the brothers only Don knew of our relationship and so did April.

I stay in Leo's room awaiting his return. The meeting takes quite a while and I find myself increasing in need of a drink. So I leave the protection of Leo's room and find my bowl on the floor in the kitchen. A loud banging on the front door drives me cowering under the table as Master Splinter opens it and is smashed into the wall by my worst nightmare. The exact same crocodile throws Master Splinter into Donnie, as the brothers reappear, and they both crash into the wall and land unconscious.

"WHERE IS SHE?" the crocodile bellows causing the walls to shake.

"Leatherhead, stop and think about what you're doing?" Leo tries to plead, only to be tail smashed into a wall.

My anger builds up inside me and my body starts to shake, worst nightmare or not, nobody smashes my brothers, my Master or my boyfriend into walls and gets away with it. I slunk out from beneath the table and take stance behind the reptilian. It turns, only to be pushed in the stomach. I stand protectively over Leo as Raph and Mikey move Don and Splinter out of the way. I get thrown, smashed and plummeted into things, but I don't give up.

I am barely standing with a broken ankle and thigh bone, a dislocated collarbone and a massive slice down the right side of my face across my eye, of which had already started to heal itself. My brothers and Splinter were back standing and looking at me. The lair was a mess and well so was I, my eye can barely open and I collapse on my stomach, to the floor, due to the broken bones. The crocodile, named Leatherhead, was lying in the middle unconscious.

Don makes his way around the rather large reptilian towards me to make sure I was ok, but with healing powers working at their maximum I knew I would be just fine by sunrise tomorrow. However, Leatherhead woke and tried to grab Don, but Leo pushed him out of the way, but not before Leatherhead grabbed both him and me and smashed the others out cold. He ploughs his way out of the lair and runs through the sewers and then into another large area. He threw us down into the water and I stood protectively over Leo, when I saw Stockman, well what was left of him.

"Ahhh Scarlette, don't worry I will help you," he laughs and I scream furious growls at him and an unconscious Leo is smashed into the opposite wall.

"Didn't I tell you that every time you don't cooperate, the turtle feels the pain," Stockman chuckled coldly.

I bent my head and lay in the water, for Leo's safety.

"That's better, now with you here, the Shredder will once again be able to once again can take over the world," Stockman cried out, as I trembled into the water.

"THE SHREDDER!" Leatherhead bellows, he drops Leo and rushes over to Stockman before grabbing him by the neck, "He was feared among the Utroms! You were not planning on helping me! You just wanted the girl!"

Meanwhile, I limp over to Leo, whom stands and then falls again; however, I catch him before he hits the floor. I slowly limp out into the main sewer system. I find the pipe that I first stayed in when I changed a few weeks ago. I lay Leo in it as I wait for the others to find us. There is a loud crash and then silence. I stand and still wait for them to come.

I stand, all the imagery of me at home in the lair, being treated as a dog; with the water on the floor and a dog bed in the corner. I am not a dog. I am a wolf and I am bound to protect my pack and my family and my mate.

I take a deep, painful breath in and howl, it echoes from the walls as I try and lead my brothers to us. Still nothing, I try again; each lasting around two minutes. By the third, I hear shallow breathing and I turn and see Leo staring at me, pain has consumed his face and I place my head in his hand, hoping he will be alright.

"I love you," he pants as he tries to fight the pain.

I turn back and take the deepest breath I can, despite the pain that I am in, and I howl my lungs out. It lasts a lot longer than any of the others. I start becoming light-headed, but I see Don at the other end of the tunnel. However, I pass out into the water, before he reaches us.


	6. Chapter 6

**Merry Christmas Everyone**

**Apologise for not uploading in like ages, i was at my grandmas and there is not WiFi where she lives**

Chapter 6: The Truth, the Pain and the Wait

It had been several days since, Leatherhead had attacked us and I had done nothing but sit by Leo's bedside, refusing to eat, drink or sleep, until Leo awoke from his coma. Donnie and Master Splinter became very concerned, that in the end I ended up with an IV in one hand.

One day, I heard my brothers talking outside,

"Why is she always in there?" Raph grumbled, "I mean we are all upset, but we don't spend 24.7 in there with 'im, it's something he wouldn't want us to do."

"So, that has nothing to do with us, she has a bond with him, just like all of us and it is not our business to push her into telling us," Don said calmly.

I knew he wanted to tell them, but he kept his mouth tightly shut and kept our secret safe and I silently thanked him.

"It has everything to do with us, because we were always there before she joined our life!" Raph exploded, "We try and be there for our brother and she is always in the way and she always has been, I told you that she couldn't home with us because of the trouble she would have caused us, but nah you wouldn't have listened to me and ol' fearless wouldn't have gotten hurt if you had just listened to me! It's her, her stupid were-wolf antics and her _stupid_ cuteness that got us into this mess!"

I tear the IV from my hand causing blood to drip from it before I stormed out, the brothers turned as they heard me enter and pushed myself into Raph's face, my face redder than his bandanna, full of both anger and sadness; I pushed him farther and farther back, "DO YOU WANNA KNOW WHY, IM IN THERE, ALL THE TIME HUH, YOU STUPID ANNOYING TURTLE WHO THINKS HE CAN RULE THE ROOST!" I scream at him, tears stream down my face.

Don pulls me back, as I am about to grab Raph's neck and slam him into a pillar. But I ignore him and shake him off and almost slapping him in the face. Mikey backs off in fright, none of the brothers had ever seen me lose my temper and by the looks on their faces, they didn't want to see it again, my face looked like a thunder cloud. Even Master Splinter comes out of his room and overlooks us, his face full of sadness. Mikey ran and hid behind his father, if I wasn't so angry I would have laughed, but at this point I could have exploded and at which I did.

"DO YOU WANNA KNOW THE TRUTH?!" I explode, like a volcano that has been dormant for centuries, and divert all my anger at Raph, "BECAUSE I AM IN LOVE WITH HIM, OKAY! YES YOUR BROTHER, CAN YOU SODDING HANDLED THAT. HAVE YOU GOT THAT IN THAT BIG, THICK SKULL OF YOURS OR WILL I HAVE TO FORCE YA INTO THINKING!"

I lose total control of my entire body and smash my fist into Raph's jaw, there is a sickening snap as Raph flies towards a wall and smashes into it. I let out a tormented scream of both pain and anger, that echoes the whole lair and possibly beyond, and sink to the floor, crying my eyes out. Donnie goes over to Raph whom stays quiet for once, while his brother tends to his jaw, "Good news it is not broken completely," sighs Donatello. He turns back to me and squats down to my level and puts his arm around my shoulder, indicating me to enter his arms. He and I stand up and I cry into his shoulder.

Raph walks passed me and I stop him, I look at him and then massage his jaw which has started forming a deep purple bruise. I pick up one of his sais and spike my little finger and then I carefully I spike his jaw, the others watching intently, he moves back, but I cup his chin in my hand and carefully spike him, causing just a small cut and then I carefully add a drop or two of my blood into his and then his wound slowly heals, the bruise going quickly and then another snap as part of his jaw sets itself back into place. When it is finished I take my finger away and reach up and quickly kiss his jaw so it will fully heal.

Then a fresh wave of tears hit me and I fall to the floor only to be caught by Raphael this time, "Thank you my dear, dear sister, I am so sorry, for calling the names I did," he hugs me.

"It's ok my dear brother," I hug him back, "I just-"

"Shhhh, it's ok," Raph hugs me tight.

"Why did this have to happen?" I hiccupped into his shoulder; he rubbed the back of my head.

"I don't know," Raph replied sadly.

"It's my fault," I wailed into his shoulder,

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT," he growls.

We stand there while I calm down a bit. The others joined our hug and Mikey tickled me, and I let out a shriek.

"No don't, I am very ticklish," I let out a throaty laugh as I dry my eyes on my sleeve.

"You are; are you?" he winks and I run behind Raph and Donnie and hid behind them, I peek out to see Mikey smiling at me evilly.

"You guys have to help me," I squealed as he chased me around them, before Raph tackled me to the floor and Mikey tickled me to death. Me, well I screamed the lair down until Raph covered my mouth with his hand.

"We don't wanna end up with evil dudes here," he smiles, as I struggle out of his arms.

I sigh happily and stand up and wander into my room and get into my leotard and walk into the dojo. I sit and meditate, clearing my mind and trying something new. What seems like a few minutes later, I hear footsteps and then "Sister, may I enter," Don's voice outside. My eyes still closed, I rose to my feet and slowly walking towards the door, my mind clear and nothing disrupting me. As I step out, I hear a gasp followed by a crash and but I don't react, I slowly walk towards the sound of the television and then slowly opened my eyes, keeping my mind clear.

"Whoa!" Mikey exclaimed.

I glanced at the clock, 20:30 pm and I'm still human and I smiled, everything entered my head at once and then I transformed.

I growled in frustration, "You nearly had it," Raph said coming up to me and then tried to grab my favourite piece of rope, but I snatched it first and ran off into Don's lab and then back out again. I saw Mikey with some chocolate covered popcorn and I growled at him. He dropped the bowl and I balanced it on my nose, before he grabs it from me, I jump up in the air causing the bowl to fly and then I push him over and Raph grabs the bowl and lands on the couch and I bounce upon it, next to him. He puts piece on my nose and then I snap it up in a flash.

A few days later, after I had practiced so much, I had finally perfected the art of staying human until someone really pissed me off.

The guy's faces when they saw were rather amusing;

"Hey guys, what's up?" I asked as they were talking, they looked at me and then at the clock and back at me.

"Whoa!" Mikey cries out, "You're human."

"Well noooooo," I respond sarcastically.

"You know what I mean," he says.

Mikey rushes up to me and picked me up and twirled me around, "Argh put me down you idiot," I laughed.

I sigh and walk in, to see Leo, "Hey honey, I have something to tell you," I explain to him about what I have been up to for the past few days.

One of my favourite songs comes on the radio and I sing along to it, knowing all the words and the pauses exactly.

"I see your face in my mind as I drive away

'Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way

People are people and sometimes we change our minds

But it's killing me to see you go after all this time

Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm

Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm

Music starts playin' like the end of a sad movie

It's the kinda ending you don't really wanna see

'Cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down

Now I don't know what to be without you around

And we know it's never simple, never easy

Never a clean break, no one here to save me

You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand

And I can't breathe

Without you, but I have to

Breathe

Without you, but I have to

Never wanted this, never want to see you hurt

Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve

People are people and sometimes it doesn't work out

Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out

And we know it's never simple, never easy

Never a clean break, no one here to save me

You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand

And I can't breathe

Without you, but I have to

Breathe

Without you, but I have to

It's two a.m., feelin' like I just lost a friend

Hope you know it's not easy, easy for me

It's two a.m., feelin' like I just lost a friend

Hope you know this ain't easy, easy for me

And we know it's never simple, never easy

Never a clean break, no one here to save me, oh

I can't breathe

Without you, but I have to

Breathe

Without you, but I have to

Breathe

Without you, but I have to

I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

I hold Leo's hand in mine and stroke his head, there is silence out in the main part of the lair, and I knew that the guys had heard me. I couldn't concentrate and leant over his still body and cried. A while later I felt someone stroking my head and at first I thought it was Don,

"Leave me alone," I sniffled, but the hand never left my head and I slowly looked up and saw that it wasn't Don but Leo. He looked into my eyes, and his hand moved to my face and it rested on my cheek,

"Hey, oh hey," I said softly, tears of happiness formed in my eyes and then overflowed down my face. Leo gently wiped them away with his thumb.

"Hey," he whispers quietly and then winces at the pain it causes him.

"Donnie, Raph, Mikey, somebody please," I call out as I still stare at Leo; my voice is cracked and quiet.

I watch as his hand pulls me closer, his eyes full of pain and sadness and I place my lips to his lips and he kisses me softly, mine outlining his and then we deepen, totally losing focus on the surroundings. He pulls me closer and grips me tightly, making sure I didn't suddenly leave. I perch on the edge of the bed and he strokes my face. We stay like that for several minutes, staring into each other's eyes and then,

"Ahem," someone clears his throat, I recognise the deep throat of Raph, we break abruptly apart and see Don, Raph, Mikey, Splinter, April and Casey standing there.

"Awww," April hugs Casey and both Leo and I blush, although I am the one with the crimson face and I look down, but Leo places his hand on my face and he smiles at me and everyone laughs.

I help Leo into a seating position and then get up to leave, however Leo pulls me back before whispering in my ear, "I love you," and then I leave, but I pause and then blow a kiss to him.

"Awww," April and Mikey call out and I laugh and walk out again.


	7. Chapter 7

**I thought that just be nice and as a Christmas that i would two chapters for you all  
Hope you like, I don't own any of the characters except Scarlette, the rest goes to Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird**

**Comment**

Thank you so much

UnknownNinjaGirl

Chapter 7: Home, a Note and a Taste for Revenge

It has been several weeks since Leo awoke from his coma. I am sat on his lap on the couch watching some chat show crap, when I lean up and kiss him on the lips. He looks down at me with hazel eyes and then wraps his arm around my body and then kisses me back. It's just us in the lair tonight, well apart from Master Splinter, whom is in the dojo meditating; the guys are out in the town doing what they love best. Leo still has healing to do, so I'm at home keeping him company. He had a few broken ribs, a broken wrist and cracks in his shell and all apart from a small bone in his wrist had healed completely.

He was however; growing bored of being stuck inside too much and started becoming rather fidgety.

"Hey do mind keeping still Mr Turtle?" I asked him, smirking.

"Well, it's not my fault I have nothing to do," he sighed.

"Fine," I stood up and turned the TV off and then pulled him up off the couch. I sheathed one of his katannas and made a small cut on his wrist and then on my little finger, just like I had done with Raph, before placing my finger against his wrist and slowly I began to heal him. There was a small crack as the last bone healed itself and then the cut itself healed itself as did my finger.

"There good as new," I smiled at him before kissing him.

"You didn't have to do that," he smiled down at me.

"Well, you will still be fidgeting," I answered as I pulled out my Shell Cell.

"Hey Donnie-boy, where are you?" I asked him using my nickname I had given him; I got an answer and then closed it.

"You wanna come out then?" I turned back to him and he nodded and I collected my gear, poked my head into the dojo to tell Master Splinter and then we raced out of the lair.

We raced across the rooftops and then caught sight of them, sliding down rooftops and into an ally. We perched on top of the roof like gargoyles as we watched his brothers fighting the crap out of the Purple Dragons. But something caught my eye and hopped down and out of the alley, only Leo watched me go. This place seemed familiar, like I knew it from somewhere. There was a house further up, all boarded up and walked up to it and then realised. It was my house, the house where my family had been slaughtered. I climbed into the window and looked around, the house was still as it was last year, and yes it was a year since my family had been killed.

I entered my house and I walked up the staircase and into my room, there sat a computer chip on my pillow, I plugged into my hand-top, Don had created a mini laptop type thing and then I watched what was on it. It was a video of my family's shooting. I recognised one of the main shooters, he had a Purple Dragon on his left arm and I realised it was Hun.

"WHERE IS SHE?" he bellowed at my mother, whom was shaking out of her skin,

"Sh-she is at a par-party," she replied, tears rolled down her cheeks.

Hun raised a gun at her, but it was Harry that took the bullet, after jumping in front of her. He landed on the floor dead.

Then so did all my family, then Hun turned to the camera, "As soon as you see this Scarlette, you know where to find me," then it was switched off.

I was sat curled up in my bed shaking to death, fear ran up and down my face.

Then I realised that I had to deal with the Shredder, the Foot and Hun for what they had done, I heard something and quickly shoved the chip in my pocket.

"Scarlette, where are you?" it was Leo's voice.

"Up here," my voice was cracked; he came up as I quickly wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Hey, you okay my love?" he asked pulling me into a hug.

"It's just a shock to be here again," I lied into to his shoulder.

I pulled him downstairs and into the garage, where stood two bikes, mine and my father's, both were Triumphs. Mine was a deep purple with black streaks and my father's, was black with purple streaks.

"Can you take me to our garage so I can clean my bike?" I asked Leo as he looked at them and then back to me.

"Sure," he replied, I think he was rather worried about the fact that I was only 16 and I could ride and I have my own bike, but it didn't stop me; I grabbed my helmet and opened the garage door before climbing on the bike, pulling Leo behind me, before I kick started the engine and raced out into the night.

We passed his brothers and I skidded around them and then pulled forward.

"Yo, what are you doing?" I asked casually. They looked at me and then at the bike, Raph stared at the machine mostly.

"Nothin' much," Raph answered, "we were fighting some PD's but now we've got nothing to do."

"Well, how about, last one to the lair is a stupid turtle," I laughed before Leo hugged me as I skidded around them again and sped down the road and then towards the garage.

I parked it in the corner, opposite Raph's Shell Cycle and the Battle Shell. We went down the elevator and I took my helmet off and placed it in my room. I came back out and made the guys a drink of hot cocoa. Leo walked behind me and wrapped his arms around my body, "Well you can certainly handle that beast, to say you haven't been on it in a year," he whispered in my ear, making shivers descend my spine.

"I know I can," I reply as I spun around and he kissed my neck, moved up to my lips and kissed me softly.

We pulled apart slowly as we heard the guys drawing near. We stood grinning like idiots as the others wandered through the door.

"Well, how was that then?" I asked looking at no one in particular,

"Perfect timing," Leo replied.

The others looked at us peculiarly before I picked up two mugs and gave them to Don and Raph and then one to Mikey and Leo before picking my own up. For once everyone was everyone was quiet, and I smiled before taking another cup into the dojo to give to Master Splinter as I knew he liked my hot cocoa recipe.

But he wasn't there, there wasn't anyone there a part from a note on the shelf;

Dear Turtles,

Bring the girl to the Foot Tower at midnight tonight and the rat goes free, fail to do so and you never see the rodent _alive_ again.

Shredder

My face went ghostly white and I dropped the mug, it made a loud smash and the turtles entered with their weapons ready. I looked at them, tears swelling in my eyes as I shook the note in my grasp. They looked at me and Leo took the note, he read it before his turned serious. The others read it and looked back at me, I suddenly felt rather light headed and I shook terribly before collapsing to the ground, Leo dropped his katannas and skidded down to catch me before my head hit the floor and then darkness surrounded me.

_"This was my entire fault, I know it is, but what could I do?" _I asked myself and then I realised, I would give my life to save Master Splinter. I knew the guys wouldn't allow it, but I knew who I was dealing with, they knew him as the Shredder, but I knew him as the Devil.

I awoke to see Leo staring at me and realised my head in his lap, Don's hand was on my forehead and Raph had the note, I slowly sat up and blinked several times. With Leo and Don's help I arose to my feet.

"I'll leave you alone," I silently left the guys to their own chatter and went into my room to change, I grabbed my gear and helmet and scribbled a quick note to my brothers and left the computer chip and my shell cell on top.

I silently tiptoed out and entered the lift, it wasn't until the lift doors slowly closed that I saw Leo staring at me and I called out "I'm sorry."

As I climbed upon my bike and left the garage, I imagined the guy's faces as they read my note and saw the video. Upon the note was written;

My brothers,

I haven't told you everything about me, but I am willing to die to save Master Splinter.

Doing this will give me great pleasure in my revenge for what happened to my family, the computer chip will give you the answers you're after. And don't try to follow me because I would give my life to save yours and Master Splinter's lives. You should know that your lives are worth more to me than anything else in this world including my own and that I would do anything to save your shells.

Scarlette


End file.
